Halloween
by DefectiveWriter
Summary: Wrote this quick little story up over a few days. Halloween themed that involves Mulder, Scully, and their offspring. Reviews and critique? Thanks again for reading.


Dana Scully was in the kitchen making breakfast as her husband, Fox Mulder sat at the table reading the paper. Scully stood around 5'4" and had long red hair with blue eyes. Mulder stood around 6' tall and had short brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey Mulder?" Scully looked over at her husband. Mulder took a drink of his coffee and looker at his wife.

"What is it Scully?" Mulder said as he set his cup down. Scully smiled at Mulder.

"What are the plans for tonight? Remember I took tonight off since it's Halloween and Storm is old enough to go trick or treating now," Scully asked. Storm was the couple's almost two year old daughter. Storm resembled with father with her brown hair and green eyes, but had her mother's facial features.

"We have a couple choices. We can go to the mall, go to the trunk or treat in town, or we can take her regular trick or treating. It's your choice hun, you got the night off," Mulder smiled ar his wife.

"Alright. Thanks Mulder," Scully smiled. Suddenly the couple were interrupted by their daughter crying. Mulder got up from the table, kissed Scully quickly, then went upstairs.

"Hi Stormy," Mulder spoke softly as he stepped over the babygate in his daughter's doorway. The small toddler quickly followed after her father. Mulder smiled at his daughter and picked her up.

"Daddy, where Mama?" Storm mumbled. Mulder gently set his daughter down on her changing table and loved on her.

"Your Mama is making breakfast. I need to change you then we can go see her," Mulder explained. Storm nodded and laid still as her father changed her. When they were done, Mulder picked his daughter up, grabbed her stuffed toy fox, and walked downstairs.

"Good morning Storm," Scully said happily when she saw her husband and daughter. Storm saw her mother and cried for her.

"Hey, calm down," Mulder shushed his daughter. Scully laughed as Mulder set his daughter in her booster seat. Storm looked up at her father.

"Pancake!" Storm became excited when she saw her breakfast.

"Mama, banna?" Storm mumbled. Scully looked at her daughter.

"What do you want Storm?" Scully asked. Scully and Mulder understood their daughter most of the time, but that was one of the times they didn't. Storm whined and pointed at the bananas on the counter.

"Storm do you want a banana?" Mulder asked. Storm whined and nodded. As Scully got the banana, Mulder talked to his daughter.

"Storm, it's called a ba-nan-na. Can you say that sweetheart?" Mulder smiled.

"Banna!" Storm whined. Scully laughed and gave her daughter the fruit. Storm took it from her mother and ate it happily.

That afternoon Scully got her daughter up from her nap. Storm whined and rubbed her eyes. The older woman loved on her daughter and took her to the bathroom. The toddler yawned and laid on her mother.

"Stormy, you need to take a bath, then we're going to go trick or treating, okay sweetie?" Scully spoke to her daughter. Storm whined unhappily.

"No Mama," Storm looked at her mother. Scully loved on her daughter and ran her a bath. Storm snuggled on her mother. Scully smiled, undressed her daughter, and set her in the bath.

After her bath, Scully took her daughter back to her and Mulder's bedroom. Storm whined as her mother set her on the bed. The older woman dried up her daughter and put a diaper on her.

"Look there Daddy," Storm mumbled when Mulder entered the room. Mulder grinned and walked over to his daughter. Scully gave her daughter her stuffed fox and smiled at her.

"Mama! Fox!" Storm became excited. Mulder smiled and loved on his daughter. Storm mumbled happily and looked up at her father.

"Storm, look what I got you to wear tonight!" Mulder became excited as he pulled a Halloween costume out of a bag. Scully smiled at her husband.

"Look sweetheart, it's a fox, like your favorite toy!" Mulder grinned. Storm whined and looked up at her mother. Scully was smiling at her daughter. Mulder grinned and got his daughter dressed.

"Aww Storm, you're so cute," Scully said proudly. Storm mumbled and played with her stuffed fox. Mulder kissed his wife happily before they got dressed for the night.

A couple hours later, Mulder and Scully were walking down a neighborhood street, while Storm held her mother's hand tightly. Scully looked down at her daughter and smiled. Storm was usually very shy, but she was doing okay with walking up to other people's houses.

"Here is another house Storm, do you want to go up there with me?" Scully asked her daughter. Storm nodded and looked up at her mother. Scully smiled and walked up to the house with her mother.

"Trick treat," Storm mumbled at the lady sitting on the porch. Scully smiled at her daughter proudly. The lady smiled at Storm and gave her a couple pieces of candy.

"Thank," Storm smiled. Scully grinned at her daughter for trying to use her manners. The lady smiled at Storm again as the small girl quickly tried to lead her mother back to her father.

"What did you get Stormy?" Mulder said as he knelt down next to his daughter. Storm hugged onto her father.

"Storm, show Daddy what you got this time," Scully said again. Storm pulled away from her father and showed him the inside of her bucket.

"Good job Storm!" Mulder praised his daughter. Storm smiled happily and looked up at her parents. The small toddler quickly grabbed onto her mother's hand and waited for her parents to lead her to the next house.

Near the end of the night, Storm was holding onto her father's hand tightly. Mulder smiled at his daughter and tried leading her up to another house.

"Dada no," Storm cried at her father. Mulder stopped and looked down at his daughter. Storm was pointing at the life sized demonic clowns sitting in lawn chairs.

"Aww Storm, they're not real, I promise," Mulded reassured his daughter. Storm wasn't having any of it. She cried and shook her head unhappily.

"Mulder, I think she's done for the night," Scully smiled at her husband. Mulder nodded and picked his daughter up. Storm mumbled happily. Mulder loved on his daughter and took her back to the car.

When the family arrived at home, Storm was fast asleep in her carseat while hugging her stuffed fox close to her. Scully looked back at her daughter and smiled.

"She's so cute Mulder," Scully beamed as she gave her husband a long kiss. Mulder grinned at his wife as she pulled away.

"Come on. Let's get our baby inside and put to bed," Mulder smiled. Scully nodded and left the car to get her daughter.

After the family went inside, the couple put her daughter to bed, then sorted through the candy Storm acquired throughout the night.


End file.
